1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a casing for a heat exchange system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various casings for heat exchange systems are well known in the prior art with the casings having various structures for improving airflow within the casing. An example of such a casing is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,092 to Botros et al.
The Botros '092 patent discloses a casing for a heat exchange system including a top surface, a bottom surface, and a peripheral wall. The peripheral wall extends between the surfaces and about a periphery thereof. The wall defines a cylindrical blower compartment, an evaporator compartment, and a channel. The wall extends tangentially from the cylindrical blower compartment to define an outer wall of the channel. The wall further extends between the blower compartment and the evaporator compartment to define an inner wall of the channel. The inner and outer walls of the channel are curved to prevent airflow separation and to reduce noise.
It is also known in the prior art to have casings with a peripheral wall defining one or more angled or ramped portions. The angled or ramped portions are at an end of the peripheral wall to direct a flow of air into an evaporator compartment.
Although the prior art discloses curved walls and angled or ramped portions on the wall, there remains an opportunity to optimize the position and size of the angled or ramped portions to improve airflow uniformity across the evaporator compartment while minimizing drain on blower efficiency.